


long live the king

by irisowari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Romantic Soulmates, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Soulmates, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari
Summary: oikawa doesn't believe in soulmates, nor does he want to believe that kageyama is a better setter than him.[oikawa fic exchange spring 2020 gift for aurawinterrain]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115
Collections: Oikawa Fic Exchange Spring 2020





	long live the king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurawinterrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/gifts).



> Beta-read by [Kei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis)!

Oikawa strolled through the Kitaichi halls, hearing the loud chatter of the students around him. He watched as a few of them compared tattoos on their arms and the calves of their legs out of the corner of his eye and scoffed. Ever since students at his school had begun being told about the tale of having an identical tattoo with your “soulmate” by their parents, it’s all he ever heard about. He never believed anything that sounded like it came right out of a fantasy story nearly everyone would read as a kid. He believed the tattoo was simply a coincidence and it had nothing to do with love. The crown tattoo which was etched on the skin of his right upper arm which was covered by his shirt sleeve couldn’t convince him either. He believed he was the only person who possessed such a tattoo.

Oikawa entered the gym where a volleyball opening ceremony was being held. He saw a few first-years, along with the second and third years who returned for the new school year. Once everyone had arrived, they began introductions.

“My name is Kageyama Tobio,” a boy with raven hair said. “And I came from Akiyama Elementary School. I’ve been playing volleyball since the second grade. It’s a pleasure to be working with you!”

To Oikawa, Kageyama seemed like someone who was passionate about volleyball and wanted to do the best he could. _Such a young boy with so much passion…_ Oikawa believed Kageyama stood out a bit more than the other first years. He admired the passion Kageyama had, however, Oikawa was a bit envious with the amount of passion radiating from the young boy.

A few weeks later at practice, Kageyama was already developing heavily with his volleyball skills. Oikawa observed Kageyama attempt a serve and the ball glided over the net. Oikawa could feel the envy churning in his system. His mind immediately went to Shiratorizawa. As he watched Kageyama practicing, he thought the student was good enough to beat their rival team. The topic of a soulmate popped into his mind. Although Oikawa doesn’t believe in the fantasy of a soulmate existing, the ‘what if’ begins to surf through his head. _What if my soulmate is somewhere out there? I can’t even beat Shiratorizawa, yet this first-year could probably beat them. If my soulmate exists, how am I going to be good enough for them?_ Oikawa shook his head at the thought. _No, that’s ridiculous. Soulmates don’t exist._ He couldn’t believe a _first-year_ was making him feel insecure about himself.

A practice match had started and as the game went on, the number of combo misses increased dramatically. Oikawa had his hands on his knees, his forehead dribbling with sweat while trying to catch his breath. He heard his coach yell, “Kageyama, give it a shot.” He listened to Kageyama reply with, “Yes, sir.” Oikawa looked up and watched Kageyama walking out to the court. Oikawa was heading off to the court and Oikawa and Kageyama gave each other a high five once they crossed paths. Oikawa took a seat on the bench and placed his hands on his knees and looked down at his feet resting against the gym floor. He didn’t want to watch as Kageyama took his place in the game. _You’re being replaced by Kageyama, a first-year._ The thought stung. There goes his mind again. _You’re not good enough. You’re not as good as him._ Oikawa’s eyes widened once he came to a realization. _You’re jealous of Kageyama._

Oikawa bared himself to look up and watch his team play. Something on Kageyama’s right upper arm caught his eye. Oikawa looked at his arm closer. He couldn’t believe what he saw. A crown. _There’s no way._ _It’s not possible. You’re just imagining things, Oikawa._ Oikawa looked back down to the gym floor and continued to stare at it for a few minutes.

“Sir, I need to go to the bathroom,” Oikawa mumbled to his coach before getting up.

Oikawa sulked to the bathroom and entered a stall then locked it. He slumped to the tiled floor and brought his knees up to his chest. He was on the brink of tears as he thought about being benched. _Look, a puny first-year is better than you. You suck._ The boy could feel a tear make its way down his cheek as he rested his head in his arms.

Then he remembered the crown he saw etched on Kageyama’s right upper arm. Oikawa didn’t want to believe that Kageyama was his ‘soulmate’. He thought it sounded so ridiculous. The concept of a soulmate simply didn’t sound like something in the real world. Although, now that he found someone with an identical tattoo to his, Oikawa didn’t know what to believe anymore. _It’s just a coincidence. Soulmates aren’t real. Kageyama isn’t my soulmate. It’s not possible._

Oikawa sighed. His mind backtracked to being benched once again. _If the concept of a soulmate is real, that kid just can’t be my fucking soulmate._ More tears began to travel down his cheeks. _How is that kid so much better than me? Coach obviously thinks he’s the better setter_.

Oikawa started to sob, still with his head buried in his arms. He never felt this insecure about himself before Kageyama decided to come along.

After he returned to the gym and the practice match ended, Oikawa had been working on his serves. He then took a break to catch his breath and rested his hands on his knees. He saw his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime enter the gym out of the corner of his eye when he heard “Oikawa-san.” Oikawa turned his head in the direction of the voice he heard. He watched as Kageyama approached him and held a volleyball in his hands. 

“Please show me how to serve.”

Oikawa took a few deep breaths and suddenly Kageyama’s natural navy blue eyes turned into a deep red as if something had possessed him. Oikawa suddenly began to feel frightened. “Get away,” Oikawa muttered under his breath as he continued to stare at Kageyama’s changed appearance. Oikawa repeated the two words until he raised his hand and yelled, “Don’t come over here!”

Oikawa’s hand traveled toward Kageyama until he felt a hand keeping a tight hold on his wrist.

“Calm down, you dumbass!” Iwaizumi exclaimed. He slowly lost the tight grip of Oikawa’s hand and finally released it.

Oikawa blinked and looked up, seeing that Kageyama was back to his normal appearance, with his navy blue eyes instead of intimidating deep red ones and Oikawa relaxed.

“Sorry…” Oikawa mumbled. He widened his eyes once he realized what he had almost done.

He could hear Iwaizumi talking to Kageyama, but he didn’t pay much attention as he was still quite shocked. “Kageyama, I’m sorry, but we’re done for today.”

“Oh, okay…” As the younger boy strolled past him to the gym exit, he could feel his eyes on the back of his head.

“The change-up was to cool your head,” Iwaizumi told Oikawa. “You need to have some more composure!”

Oikawa looked up a bit and then put his head back down. He then turned to Iwaizumi, “Right now, I can’t win against Shiratorizawa, so there’s no way I can have composure!” _There’s also a first-year who’s doing so much better than you._ He thought, but he didn’t say that part out loud.“I want to win and go to nationals. To win, I need to-”

Iwaizumi groaned and rolled his eyes. “‘I’ this, ‘I’ that. It’s annoying!”

Oikawa could see Iwaizumi charge at him but before he could comprehend what was happening, he felt a heavy force knock into his chest. He fell backward and all he could see was red. His ears rang and he could feel his nose dribbling with blood

“Do you think you’re fighting by yourself?!” Iwaizumi shouted at the taller male. Oikawa noticed there was a bump already forming on the shorter’s forehead. “You’ve gotta be kidding, you dumbass!” The shorter boy then lifted Oikawa up by his collar and forced him to look into his eyes. “If you think how you’re doing equals how the team will do, I’ll punch you!”

“You already did!” Oikawa talked back.

Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa’s comment and continued his lecture, “There’s no one on our team who can beat Ushiwaka one-on-one! However… There are six players on a volleyball court!”

Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi putting emphasis on the number ‘six’. He could feel his tense expression soften with the one word. Iwaizumi’s head got closer to Oikawa’s face as he vented more.

Iwaizumi’s tone got louder the more he spoke, “Even if our opponent’s some genius first-year or Ushiwaka, the team with the better six is stronger, you dumbass!”

“The team with the better six is stronger…” Oikawa repeated, thinking about the number ‘six’ once more.

Iwaizumi sighed and released the tight grip on Oikawa’s collar which left wrinkles around the collar. The tone in Iwaizumi’s voice softened as he said, “Sorry, did I headbutt you too hard?”

Oikawa sat for a few seconds before slowly getting up. “Well, how do I put this?” The taller boy had let his hands rest on his hips before putting on a small smile and saying, “I suddenly feel invincible. More importantly, Iwa-chan, is ‘dumbass’ the only insult you’ve got?” Oikawa giggled while Iwaizumi gave him a dirty glance.

“Want me to make your nose bleed from the right side, too?”

After the Kitaichi team had placed second behind Shiratorizawa, they had an award ceremony a few days later where Oikawa received the Best Setter Award. Once Iwazumi had chatted with him that day, Oikawa didn’t allow his insecurities to affect his feelings toward Kageyama. He continued to pick on the shorter boy a little bit but treated him with more respect.

The award ceremony had ended and Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both in tears. The two third-years upset about the volleyball season coming to an end.

“Once we get into high school, that’s when…” Oikawa took a deep breath before continuing his sentence, “We’ll show Siratorizawa who’s boss!”

“Naturally,” Iwaizumi replied.

“And Tobio-chan” Oikawa shouted, who turned around and pointed at the younger male, “I don’t know where you’ll be headed after this, but I’m gonna crush you, so you better be prepared.”

Iwaizumi added to the conversation, “Blow your nose before saying your line!”

Kageyama reached into his pocket, “Would you like a tissue?” The younger male offered the older a tissue, who then roughly takes the tissue from his hand.

“Shut up!” Oikawa yelled.

Everyone on the team was grabbing their stuff and getting ready to leave. Oikawa quickly grabbed his stuff as he saw Kageyama walking toward the exit of the gym.

“Tobio-chan! Wait up,” Oikawa exclaimed, before catching up with the younger boy.

Kageyama looked up at Oikawa and stopped in his tracks. “Yeah?”

“I just wanted to show you something before we leave,” Oikawa quickly stated. The older boy unzips his jacket and reveals his right upper arm where the crown was etched. “I know we’re soulmates.”

Kageyama glanced at the crown on Oikawa’s arm, who copied the older’s action. He then showed Oikawa the identical tattoo which rested in the same place as the third-year’s. A smile then found its place on the younger male’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at these places!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/irisowari) | [Tumblr](https://irisowari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
